The Five Pointed Star
by chachingmel123
Summary: In the beginning, God tasked a special power to a one individual, this power had the power to shake the world to it's very core and put all other geass's to shame. However there was a certain conditions for unlocking this power. This person must walk on two worlds and been born one half of a separated twin.
1. Chapter 1

The Five Pointed Star

Summary: In the beginning, God tasked a special power to a one individual, this power had the power to shake the world to it's very core and put all other geass's to shame. However there was a certain conditions for that power to be activated. This person must walk on two worlds and been born one half of a separated twin.

How an Oc got reborn as Lelouch's unwanted Twin brother and how he rose in power, in one of the coldest countries on earth.

Antarctica.

I do not own Code Geass.

Enjoy!

Sam Ekdal, know he was dying.

Nope he's was not dying because someone stabbed him in the back or he was ran over by a car, he was dying of old age.

He had lived a sheltered life and he had hated every minute of it.

His parents would say never to associate themselves with 'those' kind of people, whenever they walked passed people begging for food in the street, while he couldn't even finish most of his food most because of how abundant it was.

It wouldn't hurt to give some food to those who were starving, he know he couldn't help everyone, there was just way too many people starving out there for one person to help.

He was told to grow up, marry a rich and highly respected women and produce as many heirs as he could, and being just a child at the time, who's parents were his whole world, he did just as he was told.

He got married to a rich, and highly respected women and bore son's, but by that time, he had gained enough knowledge about the world to realise his parents ideology that had been hammered into his brain was wrong.

What kind of world did he live in, that the rich got richer while the poor got poor?

Wouldn't it be better if anyone shared their things?

No.

That was a fools way of thinking.

There was always human greed to take into account, that same terrible greed could latch onto the hearts of men and turn them into shells of their former selves, making men attack anything that threatened their way of life, people would die because human beings refused to share what they had with the world.

If they did that, they would no longer be special, they could no longer look down at the people that were deemed 'lesser' than them.

No country such as this could stay stable for long, not without one or two fights being sparked every once in a while, there was also the issue with funding from the outside, what rich business men and women would want to become a citizen of such a country?

And there was no guarantee that the Government wouldn't be corrupt if one was established, he had found that out way too many times, those who say they are for the people and promise to let their voices be heard, were later found dancing to the tune of however had a deep enough pocket, to the point that those who supported that person raise to power, would look and wonder, has there ever been a leader that wasn't corrupt in some way or form in the past?

Corruption was a like a disease, it comes when you realise the value of money, it comes when you realise how good food can taste like, it comes from the temptation of getting something you know, would get you arrested if discovered but you do it anyway/

When you've grow so used to your comfortable lifestyle and were taught to ignore anything outside of that world, you see the problems from above, the corruption of sexism, two side of the same coin, on one hand some men still think that the only place Women she be in is in the kitchen, while on the other hand, those extremist say that all males shouldn't exist, conveniently forgetting that without a male participate, they wouldn't even be born.

Corruption was pretty much everywhere you turned especially in the media, since they know that bad news sell fast, they know causing panic is profitable, you just had to look at the news report of a person shouting 'ISIS' jokingly and see the disaster unfold before your very eyes.

Now, he was never been very political.

There was just no point raising a party to try and get laws passed, sure it was great and all, but once you take that all important seat, you quickly find out that the room of elected people don't actually have the power to pass discussed laws, all they do is, shout and argue with each other like children, they hardly get anything done in months, and if you live in a country where they has a king or Queen, you might as well quit while your ahead.

Nobody can change how the world was, when it comes to human being as a whole, if you have power than it was guaranteed that somewhere, somebody wanted you dead. If you try to take everything by force, people label you as a common terrorist, if you want to negotiate peaceful, there will be people out there rolling their eyes and wouldn't take you seriously because of their strong belief of how the world should work.

These were the faults in human beings that nobody could deny, however it was because of these faults, that separates men from machine.

Without human's, there would be no machines, they would be no vehicles, no internet, no clothes, no food, no indoor plumbing, no electricity, no advancements in technology or medication, the world would be stuck in the stone ages, if Human beings didn't learn to adapt to their surroundings.

If you can remove what makes Human beings fight each other instead of living peacefully together, humanity would make great strides.

But it was very unlikely that such a power will ever exist in this world.

Sam Ekdal, age 87 died.

#The World of Code Geass#

Marianne vi Britannia, the fifth empress, went into labor hours earlier, the child was coming soon, soon there would be another heir to add to the Britannia empire, another child that carried Charles zi Britannia cursed blood in them.

So imagine everyone surprise when Marianne was still pushing after the first baby was born, it became clear that there was a miscalculation somewhere and there was in fact, two babies on the way.

It was a cause of celebration when the second child head popped out, but what was strange was instead of black hair like you would expect, the baby had little white strands instead of black hair like the other twin.

But the celebration stopped when they saw how weak the child looked and how it was barely breathing.

It wasn't looking good.

They weren't sure if the child would survive, much longer.

"This won't do" Charles zi Britannia said, as he walked into the room, he had heard that twins had been born but one was born sickly and weak, he came to see for himself.

And true to what he heard, as he stared into the crib of the two new born babies, one baby looked as it should while the other was incredible thin and sickly with white hair and seemed to be have trouble breathing, the baby didn't look like it would survive much longer.

"I need strong heirs" He said, "I will not allow any of my heirs to be weak" lifting up the weak and screwy child.

"Charles?" Marianne vi Britannia said, waking up only to see her husband by her children's cot. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ending this boy life" Charles said, simply. "The doctors told me, he's not going to make it to his first birthday and I will not spend money on a boy who is going to die no matter what. If it wasn't for the fact that you birthed one healthy child, I would have casted you out onto the streets. I will not have something so weak be part of the Britannia line"

And Marianne was crying, it wasn't her fault that she birthed one sickly child but still didn't all children deserve to live even if they didn't have that much time on earth? And said. "Please Charles, don't kill our baby, don't all children deserve to live even to their first birthday? Please have mercy"

But Charles hands slowly wrapped around the babies throat and in a rear act of kindness, he said. "Very well. The boy will live but he will be cast out from the Britannia royal line. He will bare a different surname and his existence will be wiped from all those involved memories, nobody will know of this except for ourselves. It will be put on record that only one child was birthed today."

And Marianne couldn't thank Charles enough, even though her child's fate was incredible cruel, at least the boy would be loved and hopefully go to a family or person that would love him where she could not even if it was only for a short time.

It sadned her to know that her child would never know her or his twin brother, let alone his own family but this was the only way for the child to live even if it was only for a short time.

Marianne was happy when she was allowed to hold her son while she wept, knowing that this would be the last time, she would ever get to hold him and tell him, how much she loved him, it was the only time where she could name him even though only she would know it.

She named him Amir Vi Britannia, the name 'Amir' meant Prince in Arabic.

In the morning, Charles came for her child, she could do nothing as her baby was taken away, never to be seen again.

Charles had gone around, erasing the existence of a second baby from everyone in the Royal palaces mind before giving the child to the boy's assigned parents, which was a family of nobodies, he insert false memories into their minds, to make them believe that he had been born from them.

Once he arranged for the family to be ship off outside the country, he never looked back, convinced he would never seen the child again.

He didn't know that he just fulfilled a requirement to a power that outranked even his own or even saw how the still sleeping child began stretching both eyes so frantically, as they both began to burn under his eyelids and the symbol for Geass was making itself known to the baby.

The Ship took the family took to Antarctica, and why Antarctica?

It was because it was one of the few places in the world that was truly natural, even if Charles didn't want to admit it, the child was still born of his own blood and he would sooner kill the boy than to let the child fall into one of his enemies hands, only to be used against him, if the boy manages to survive.

Antarctica was cold that was for sure, luckily all three of them were wrapped in extremely warm clothing, they were going to live in a small town called Villa Las Estrella's, there wasn't many people at all there and the houses, weren't really what you call houses, perfect if you were going to be anomalous and away from the public eye.

They settled into their new very cold house, where he was than wrapped in several warm blankets but that didn't stop the shivering.

His new mother did her best to rock him to sleep while trying to keep herself warm, there was no doubt in her mind that she would love 'her' child and raise him the best that she and her husband could.

Because she couldn't help but feel that her child was going to be somebody special, one day.

And scene!

Next chapter, seven years have passed since the day Amir was separated from his twin brother, he managed to live past his first birthday and something impossible starts to grow in the ice. Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Code Geass.

Enjoy!

Contrary to the belief that the secretly named Amir Vi Britannia, would not make it to his first birthday.

He lived.

Although he didn't go by that name, he went by the name Reyes Caro, and he was a pretty normal boy, nobody every thought that the kid that was always so eager to help his father fish, was actually a discard Prince of Britannia.

The reason why he had been born so sickly was because of the backlash suffered from having an old sole inhabit an infinite body, the mind and soul don't just click like that, it took several days for the body to grow accustomed by his old soul.

And boy, was he shocked, to find that he could hardly move, and that what he thought was a bottle of milk was actually him just sucking on a women's breast!

Can you imagine how terrifying that moment was for him and yet he couldn't remove his mouth from the liquid no matter how hard he tried.

Once the nightmare had ended and he was taken outside, he had been shocked to see Ice as far as the eye could see.

He was no longer in England anymore, why was he in such a cold place?

He never truly got his answer, no matter how much he tried to ask since he currently couldn't speak properly, so he just want with it, any normal person would have freaked out, passed out, pinch themselves to see if they would wake up, but he found with age, he was actually glad to be given another shot at youth.

He could run, jump and even get up and dance, this might have been seen as nothing special to a young person but to him with such an old soul, it meant the world to him.

Once he figured out how to once again walk, and it wasn't it easy especially when everything was more or less frozen and the ground itself was slippery, the first thing he did was to finally ask his parents where they were.

Of course, nobody could get suspicious of a kid who wasn't even 3 years old yet, they most likely passed it off as a child curiosity.

They then gave him a run down of the world he currently lived in, and boy, was it different to the world he know.

Sure people were still divided and people where still fighting over land, but his world was more of, everybody hating each other silently and just waiting for the fuse to go off, but this was barbaric.

Who names Japan 'Area 11"? Either you want them all to feel like they have some kind of disease or you don't see them as human beings, a lot of fights must go on in that country than.

But he got the jist of it, the Empire named Britannia was trying to gain control of everything and unite everyone under one banner.

What a foolish dream, it was just asking for bloodshed to be spilled from those who didn't want to bow down to his majesty 'greatness', he wondered how many children, women and men would die before they even get through half of the world?

And all this fighting can't be good for the environment around them, didn't they think that if they were to even battle on important farmland with all those missiles, rockets and pollution, it would make the land infertile?

If your going to go to war, do it on a desert wasteland not right in the middle of a city.

He wanted to shake his head.

The only reason why Britannia or any major movement in the world hadn't set their sights on Antarctica was because there was literally nothing to gain by taking it.

It was impossible for a heavy machine to walk on the ice, most of the battling will have to be done on foot, it was almost impossible to get your footing unless you have the right shoes.

Nothing can grow here and all you can do is fish, it was cold, so very cold, the only thing profitable here was the discovery of fossilized dinosaurs while you run from wildlife who think you look tasty.

People had to be really careful about their pollution, there was enough ice here to raise the water level at an alarm amount, and flood the whole world moments later and that still doesn't say anything about the wild life here.

If you didn't know how to adopt, than you were as good as dead, here.

The country, even though there were few people living on it, could happily call itself natural and not have to worry about being invaded.

Until now.

Reyes didn't know how it happened, but he was currently staring at a large tomato tree.

In the middle of town.

He felt trouble brewing.

Ch 2: The boy who can grow anything.

And he was right.

Once everyone had gotten over the pure shock of seeing the impossible right in front of their eyes, it shouldn't even be possible to plant a tree this large, none of the conditions were being met, here.

It was too cold, there was hardly any sunlight, the water underground was more likely to kill the plant instead of help it and there was no soil.

So how was this thing even standing and how did it get so big?

This tree certain wasn't here yesterday.

"Hey, look at the boys eyes!" Someone yelled, after finally pulling their eyes away from the tree.

The man was looking directly at him, with wide eyes.

Because of the commotion, other people also turned to him and noticed how usual his eyes were.

Why is everyone staring at me, like that? He thought, even his own parents were turning around and looking at him with wide eyes.

He looked down, the one good thing about ice was that it was reflective, so he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw, his white eyes that he was used to seeing a sporting a glowing symbol, that had five points.

He had no idea that the points usually only had two points and his were irregulars.

He stumbled a bit back.

The silence was suddenly overcome by a cracking sound and the ground began to shake.

What happened next was something that nobody would have believe you if they weren't there themselves.

Out of the ground, that was covered in nothing but ice and frozen water, came a full grown forest, Reyes found himself running every time he felt the ground lift beneath him, once everything stopped growing, all that people could do was gawk at the large forest in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

Than they all turned to him.

Did he just do that?

And then Reyes witness the first pieces of corruption in the eyes of the people, especially amongst the scientist who happened to come into town.

A boy who had the power to grow food where it was impossible?

The idea was amazing.

A week later, the once quiet small town was suddenly littered with people who were poking and taking samples of the forest, somewhere even trying to do what he had done by planting seed in the ice but to no success.

Many wanted to talk to him about how, he did such a thing, other's wanted to dissect him and find a way to mass produce his power and sell it to the highest bidder.

Reyes managed to avoid getting kidnapped on more than one occasion and his parents were having a hard time keeping the scientist out.

Reyes didn't like that he may have to live his entire life in his own house, never to feel the touch of the wind on his skin, ever again.

But, if it kept him from being dissected or handed over to a minor party in the world that would use him for their own personal gain than so be it.

He would not fall into the propaganda that each side would spew, now that they had food other than cold fish, more people started to move into the neighborhood.

But most came with adgender, Reyes wasn't at all shocked to hear the sound of flying machines, he saw what they were doing to the forest, after all, who wouldn't want the world's first forest that grow in Ice?

Nobody could stop the rich and the powerful, Reyes didn't care that they just took away the one chance they had of eating better foods other than cold fish.

Once the forest was gone, people seemed to leave as well and Reyes never once thought things would blow over, it never does, secretly he had been trying to get his eyes to appear like that again.

He had got it on one or two times, he had found out, that everytime he grow something, the top point would momentarily disappear.

Did that mean there, was four abilities that he had yet to unlock?

It turns out he was right about this not being over yet.

One day, a knock came at the door, his father made the mistake of opening it, and out burst four men each holding weapons.

They all immediately spotted him and before he even know what was happening, a bag was put over his head and the sound of a man threatening his mother was heard, before he was carted off, to who knows where.

When he was finally released from the sac, which was an hour later, he was thrown in front of four fat people.

Immediately he could practically smell the hypocritical in the air, as they all looked at him as if he was nothing more than a dirt to them.

So this is what it feels like to be on the other end of the stares, his former wife and his former parents used to give people who didn't have cash like they did.

"This is the boy?" One fat man on the right said, with his nose in the air like he smelled something foul. "How can anybody be that skinny? Doesn't his parents feed him right?"

"Come, now, Michael. We all know the poor, can't even afford our highly rich and exotic lifestyle. The boys parents might only afford to feed him fish only" The man on the left said.

But instead of glaring at them, Reyes did nothing.

When handling people like this it was best hid the anger underneath, people will remember you more if you weren't constantly shouting in their face's, giving them the middle finger and telling everyone to go fuck their mothers.

He had been exposed to a lot of rude language in his time.

"However are you sure, this is the boy?" The man in the middle said, "Are you sure this boy was the cause of the forest that suddenly grew?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the boy, there is no other kid who has white hair like he does in that town" The one on the far left said.

"So what are we going to do with him?" The one on the far right said.

"Isn't it obvious, we will make him work for us. It would save us a lot of money if we use him" The one in the middle said, making his eyes widened.

"But what about the boy's parents?" Another man said, "They won't stop looking for him"

"Than we burn the house down in the middle of the night while they are inside and make it look like an accident" the man on the left said, "I've seen the place and burning it down would do the world a favor."

And before Reyes could do anything, like object to the revelation that they were going to kill his parents.

He felt something hit him from the behind and his vision went dark.

When he woke up, his hell will begin.

And scene!

Next chapter, Reyes wakes up in some kind of underground mind, filled with people who are forced to work for the rich and powerful against their wills. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do now own Code geass.

Enjoy!

"Oh, hey, your awake"

Reyes body shifted, as he was lifted out of unconscious, his eyelids fluttered open, only to get a full view of a boy who couldn't have been a couple of years older than him, with black short hair going up.

He sat up instantly, this turned out to be a mistake because he was suddenly hit with a pounding headache.

"You know, if you don't get up soon. They won't give you any food" The boy said and Reyes turned find out the boy had almost nothing on but a old short worn out, shorts, around his neck was a metal collar, and around his wrists and ankles were chains.

"W-Where am I?" He choked, his headache was killing him.

"Your underground, don't you know?" The boy said, "You must be a new slave than. If you want to eat than, you better get going."

Just than a bulky man came into the room and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU, DOING LAYING AROUND WHILE EVERYONE'S HARD AT WORK!? GET TO WORK NOW!"

Reyes felt the brutal sting of a whip, which made him instantly try to get away from it but to no success.

The other boy was immediately up and through the door, with a resigned expression on his face.

"Just because your new doesn't mean your be treated any different!" The man said, preparing the whip again.

And Reyes immediately got up, he decided he would do what was expected of him for now, not before he got some more information and figured out how to escape, wherever he was.

After all, didn't they just kill his parents?

Ch 3: It's more like a Prison.

Reyes found himself, being shown to his station by a bulky man, he was lead out of the room and which made him find out that he was inside a large cave, that houses multiple smaller caves.

Everywhere he turned, men, women and even children were working, doing their part so that those bastards on top, lives could be easier, it didn't matter of that person wasn't even five yet or they were old enough to be in a retirement home.

Every single of them looked malnourished and their eyes looked like they had been resigned to their fates.

"Your in charge of farming" the man said, throwing him forward into a group of hungry and thin looking people. "I heard you got, a kind of touch when it comes plants. Do a good job and I might let you eat more than twice" the man laughted at the end, of course that was never happening, before turning around and leaving.

But not without guards being stationed at the exit.

"You'll be on water duty" An old woman said, in a cloth that barely wrapped around her body, the women looked like she should be in a nursing home, not working, a broom clutched in her hand. "I may be old but I'm still useful" although much for much longer, went unspoken.

Reyes didn't want to find out what happened to those who grow too old to work, so he just nodded and for the first time, he noticed the lack of clothing he too had on, he too was dressed in shorts similar to that boy.

And it was warm.

Reyes, did not want to know where the shorts he was currently wearing came from and why it felt so warm on his body when he know there was no heaters here, he did not want to know if somebody had the same pair of shorts hours before him.

He just nodded and the women raised a shaky finger to a section where people were getting water from, it was a fountain pouting slightly warmer than the ocean water, because getting water without some way of heating it and then pouring it onto plants was just asking for a plant massacre to happen.

And Reyes got the feeling that they would not tolerated, a plant massacre.

It was a long walk and painful walk to the fountain because he had no shoes on, but he had made it, he could feel eyes on his back with movement he took, as he followed the example of others and got his own brown and very old looking bucket and filled it up with water.

The water was painfully slow and he could see many of the worker eyes following the life giving liquid that they weren't allowed to have.

Reye had never been so thankful for the muscle, he gained when he volunteered to go fishing with his father instead of staying at home reading books, because of his naturally thin figure, this would have been a nightmare for him.

He carried the heavy and used bucket, to the part of the 'farmland' that looked like it would need some water, above him, cruel light shone down upon him.

Who knows how they got the light to shine so brightly, maybe they kidnapped a group of college student or a group scientists were forced to find a way to create a bright artificial sun before they were released or made to work for the rest of their lives.

An eight year should not be doing this! he thought, his body couldn't have been more glad when he started unloading the heavy bucket onto the thirsty plant population below.

Nobody made a sound when he turned around with an empty bucket in hand and started his back and forth trip to the fountain and the crops, nobody offered him help when his back started to ache and his hands started to redden.

Everyone was too occupied in what they were doing and their own problems, and that was finishing their work so that they could finally eat.

So this is what it's like to be forced to work for hours on end, just for a chance to eat..He thought, as everyone looked at each other, to see if they were right on schedule, if even one person lags behind, than they wouldn't eat until that person finished.

After a while his stomach started to growl, usually at this time he would camped around a self sustained fire and eating todays catch with his parents, accompanied with fresh bread and water.

Instead he had to keep going.

Somebody collapsed under the strain, but everyone kept on working.

They all heard the sound of a whip being used and a woman's cry.

"Please, let me rest, even if it's just a little bit" The women pleaded.

"Shut up, women. I don't get paid just to see you lazy about. The bosses, want all hands to be on deck" A fat man said, as the whip was used one more and the sound of the women whimpering echoed through the large cave, joining the other sound of misery and sorrow.

Five seconds later, the woman was back up with tears in her eyes and hand red from the gashs from the whip, but she did not receive any sorrow, only scorn looks from her fellow workers.

It was because of her that they were going to eat late tonight, food was everything to them here.

Three hours later, everybody was finally done with a portion of today's keeping.

"Alright you maggots, let me inspect your work" The man in charge of this sector said.

He was a lean man and Reyes instantly didn't like the look of him on the spot, the man reminded him, way to much of the man who used to be one of those elephants in the room whenever he attended a party in his old life.

Everyone acting like everything was fine and remain civilized to one another but in truth, a lot of them were talking about the person, who managed to get himself invited by lying and bribing his way into the party.

The man, started to slowly look around at an almost painfully slow pace, you can tell by the other workers faces, that they would like nothing more than to grab the man's head and shove him into the patch of funtaliser and not let him up until he was good a dead.

The man suddenly let out a fake gasp and said. "Now who, spilled all this wheat?" Next to him was a basket full of wheat, that was maintained perfectly on the long table and they could all see that.

"Um sir, everything is.." A child who couldn't be older than six began.

And what happened next had most people seeing red.

The man hand suddenly shot out and knocked over the basket on purpose, and just like that all the child's hard work went to waste right there, the man then smiled at the devastation he caused and said. "Like I said, who split this wheat here? It seems someone has to clean this up and get a fresh batch" not caring that the child was knowing openly crying.

"None of you will get food until the job is done" The man said, ignoring the child as his nose was up in the air with an air of superiority, clearly this man won't end well if somebody was free and there was no person in the line of fire. "If this isn't done within half an hour. I will have you all punished for failing to meet your goal and there will be no dinner tonight." and the man left.

And Reyes had no doubt in his mind, that everyone must be calling the man something in their minds, since they couldn't say it out loud, their minds was the only place where they could curse a higher official openly and not get the whip or any creative punishments that a guard might think of.

Instead everyone just stood there, Reyes know from experience that they were all waiting for somebody to take the lead and try to help the child first, this was basic human instinct after all, the person who stepped up first, was always the unspoken leader of the group.

And Reyes was more than happy to be that unspoken leader, for one he was hungry and for two, nothing was actually stopping him from helping her, right now he was on the same social level as the girl and there was no social norms to keep him from coming to her aid.

Everyone seemed surprised, to see him take broom and begin to sweeping the wheat that was on the floor, and one after another everyone began grabbed a broom and begin to help out.

Reyes stopped and bent down into the child's eye level and said. "Don't cry, anymore. You did your best, there is more than enough Wheat here to fill the basket again" he could never tell if he was great with kids because his own grow up to be just as stuck up his wife.

And something shone in the child's eyes, as he help lift her up from the ground and placed her on her own two feet once again.

"Let's work hard together" He said, with a smile.

The little girls face went red.

#2 Hours later #

Finally they had 'passed' inspection and they were deemed ready to eat, suddenly life came back into their eyes, as they were all lead into a single file line into a large space which he assumed was the dining hall, were they were instructed where to sit.

And Reyes was appalled to see what passed as food for them, getting dumped in front of his very eyes, it was nothing more than brown slop trying to pass over as meat covered in curry and stale bread that people pretended hadn't gone passed it due by date.

But nobody seemed to care, people act this, this was food to them and they would gladly eat it if it meant they would survive another day.

"You know, we have to eat up, this is the second food today, you won't be getting another one" A familiar voice said, from beside him, he turned to find it was the boy who he had woken up to, who said. "so you can't afford to be picking with what you eat"

Reyes looked back at the 'food'.

"Well since your new here, allow me to give you the run-down of this place" The boy said, and Reyes gave no indication that he was listening. "The group behind us are the heavy lifters, they were actually condemned here because of a crime they committed, the guards can't really do much about them since they are so strong and the whips don't terrify them. They often get better food than the rest because they steal from the kitchen. f you want them to do something for you like get you better food, than it has to be worth their time or you might end dead in a ditch somewhere where few people while care, the newer that person is, the less anyone will really notice."

And Reyes raised a rusty spoon and wondered where to put it, he half expected the 'food' to suddenly grow legs and crawl off his plate.

"The people on the right, are the suck ups" The boy said, "They are like the eyes and ears of this place, they would sell out you out if you look even remotely suspicious to them, they would even sell out their own friend's if it meant getting one good meal in this place. As a result not many people trust them and it's a nightmare to keep them quiet if they stumble upon something they shouldn't."

Suddenly they heard.

"Alright, nothing to see here" A guard said, he and his co-worker were dragging a man, woman with a child away who were crying, because of the fate that awaited them.

All five of them disappeared into a cave with a wood door.

"Man, a group tried to escape again?" The boy said, "Do you know how many people have tried to escape just this month? I counted 44, and no matter how different the plot is, everybody gets the same treatment, nobody tells anybody what happens beyond that room. Just you see, they will all come back tomorrow morning acting like obedient dogs ready to wag their tails to their master's and the very thought of escaping will terrify them. It's almost impossible to escape, the only exist out is heavily guarded and fortified. It would take a miracle for you to even go near that passageway, if your plan hasn't been foiled before you even know it."

"ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS! TIMES UP!" A man yelled.

And Reyes quickly used his hand to drink the foul obamination of mankin, down but his body needed help when he immediately felt like throwing up but managed to keep it down, after the fifth attempt.

He was pretty sure half of his throat was burnt right now.

They were all ordered to get up and try to find their own members of the group.

It came as no surprise to Reyes that he bumped into somebody, what with someone many people trying to walk around and try to remember who was working next to you.

He ended bumping into a tall lean man, what he didn't expect was the images to suddenly flow into his mind.

In that split second he saw the man's whole life right before his eyes, he also saw how the man was recruited to be a secret spy for the guards, tasked to be on the look out for any plans to escape and for every plot he reported, he would get one evening, living like a king.

Reyes had no idea that his Geass was activated for a split second and that his second pointer was looking faint.

The man looked down unaware that Reyes know his deepest and darkest secrets and sneered at the boy and said. "Watch it kid"

"S-Sorry" he said, looking innocent while going around the man.

The man paid him no heed as he want to join his group.

And Reyes couldn't help but wonder the big question.

What the hell was that?

And scene!

Next chapter, Reyes acquires a little duckling and he starts looking into people past with a merely touch, he notices something odd about the boy who is always so eager to help him out. Review and Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Code Geass.

Enjoy!

 _How long have I been here?_ Reyes Caro thought, his body was no longer small but looked to be in his early teens years, his white hair was tied back and he was incredible skinny for his age due to malnutrition but his back muscles, and the muscles packed into his arms and legs was a completely different matter.

Years of hard labor had produced muscles that would make the likes of Suzaku Kururugi green with envy.

It took time but he finally stopped seeing people past every time somebody touched him, at first he couldn't control it, it wasn't like he had several people inside his head and it drove him nutt's, he was sure if it wasn't for his mental age, he would been driven into madness within the first week.

After all, if he was his body's age, he would have surely killed himself within a couple of days just to make it stop.

He didn't know why, this was happening to him, first he could make things grow in places it shouldn't be possible and now he could see people's lives just by a mere touch.

And not to mention that boy that keeps on bothering him, the guy just kept on coming and going as he pleased, trying to talk to him the moment he had a break off of work.

At first the boy was useful for valuable information gathering, but now he just hangs around for no apparent reason.

And he wasn't the only one being troublesome.

The girl he helped, had taken to sticking to him like glue, her name was Beel and apparently she had a twice brother who worked in another part of the cave, who had also taken to sticking to him like glue, his name was Bala.

They had been kidnapped by some strange men, but by then they were already orphanages before they were kidnapped and forced to work in the cave, several people had picked on them, because they were tiny and apparently could not defend themselves against the big and strong people.

Unfortunately because they glued themselves to his side, those people turned to him, he had spent more than enough time being pushed around and his body had scars and bruises to prove it.

He could have easily blackmailed them, since with each hit, their deepest and darkest secrets were revealed onto him, but he needed to learn to fight even if it was the dirty way.

Sure the battles between machine was important but the wars that matter the most were the one's won face to face.

Whether with words or with fists.

Ch 4: The Spirit of the Five Pointed Star.

Reyes had unfortunately moved up in the leader in terms of food production, the fat bastards up above were pleased when they were producing three times as much food in a year than they regularly would without him.

But when he was sick, they know food production wouldn't be no where near as fast, this alone allowed him some leeway for slightly better food and bigger portions which he gave to the twins, who he know had trouble 'maintaining' their food.

But they had to eat it, when nobody else was looking.

Just last week another small group of people attempted to escape but were captured and lead to that room, Reyes had tried to find out what was in that room, how was it that strong individual with iron wills come in but come out a whimpering mess?

Convinced that the caves themselves were god sent?

Were they given some mind altering drug or was it something else?

He himself was trying to come up with a plan to get out of here, if he managed to do it and make certain heads role off their bodies while at it than it would be that much better.

But how to get people on board, without alerting the spies and snitches in the large group?

Could it be, he would have to create an identity to stop himself from being tracked and punished?

"Watch ur doing?" A voice said, from behind him almost making him jump, he turned around to find it was that boy.

The boy was trying to peek over his shoulder but Reyes had enough sense to cover the paper he acquired, despite the shock.

"None of your business" Reyes said, before looking at him suspiciously and saying. "And what are you here for?"

"Can't a pal visit his own buddy" The boy said.

"I never agreed to any friendship with you." Reyes said, making the boy pout.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on" The boy said, mysteriously. "It's like were soul bound"

"Right... can you leave now?" Reyes said before saying. "Or do I have to shout about how your stealing food from the cabinet?"

"Alright, I'm going" The boy said, putting his hands up to surrender, as he turned around and walked away.

"BREAK IS OVER! GET BACK TO WORK!" One guard yelled as everybody groaned, nobody dared complain about their half feed appetite.

Several bones ached at the mere mention of work as they all got into their lines and back to their stations, Reyes own bones were not looking forward to more heavy lifting but he had to comply or go without dinner.

Boy, what he wouldn't do for a good back rub right now.

"Hello again" The same boy came to annoy him more at lunch time and Reyes wondered what was up with him today, he was never this nosey.

"Go away." He said, with venom, the boy left his seat and walked away.

The boy came back ten minutes later though and Reyes right eye twitched, he wanted to bang his head multiple times on the table, wondering what god had he offended in his past life.

"Leave" He said.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint" The boy said, as he left once again and this time he didn't come back.

While this was going on, he didn't notice the looks shared by both Beel and Bala, wondering if somebody would finally say what they were all thinking.

It was the end of the day when they finally worked up the courage to walk towards him and say.

"Reyes, are you crazy?" Beel said.

Making Reyes stop and stare, did they actually just asked him that? He thought he was one of the saniest one's out of everybody here.

"I heard that many people have different things to help them cope with life here." Bala said, "I saw a lady who had this doll and kept on calling it her daughter, it was really weird."

"I'm not crazy" Reyes said, convince they were joking.

"Then why do you keep talking to thin air?" Bala said.

"What?" Reyes said.

"Like, today at lunch. You suddenly started to talking to nothing" Beel said.

"I know it was weird, everybody else has gotten used to so nobody wanted to say anything, because they didn't want you have this thing called a mental breakdown since your so valuable, you know." Bala said.

 _What are they talking about?_ Reyes was confused, he wasn't talking to thin air, he was talking to that annoying boy that keeps on bothering him and said. "I wasn't talking to nobody, I was talking to a boy who looks around my age, he's got black short hair and he works in the construction department"

"But there's no boy there" Beel said, surprising him. "I've been there a couple of times and there all only really muscly man."

"That can't be true" Reye said, he was not crazy. "He sometimes sits next to me, like today"

"But we didn't see anyone next to you, today." Bala said.

What.

WHAT!?

"That can't be true, I'm not crazy" Reyes said, he will prove that this guy exists to everybody, he refused to believe that his mind just created some boy up so that he could handle the death of his parents better.

Both Beel and Bala looked worried, maybe they shouldn't have told him, was this what having a mental breakdown looked like.

That night, Reyes didn't sleep well, he was determined to make everybody see he wasn't crazy.

"Hi" The boy was back again, this time, he just strolled into his workplace, but this time Reyes looked at the surrounding people reactions to the intruder.

Nobody, turned around.

Nobody reacted.

The guards just let the boy walk passed them without stopping him.

He momentary stopped working and grabbed the nearest person next to him and said. "You can see the boy walking towards me right?"

The women looked startled before looking behind him, seeing nothing and gave him a pity look and said. "What boy are you talking about, perhaps you can describe him to me?"

But Reyes know that tone, it was the same tone you used when your trying to talk a mentally unstable person.

He wasn't crazy.

And if he wasn't crazy... did that mean that boy is a...

" **I see you've finally realized** " A voice said, from behind him making pause, he turned slowly around to find it was indeed the boy.

But what was shocking, was how everybody seemed to have stopped, like time itself had stood still.

"What are you?" He said, looking at the boy, was he a ghost, was he being hunted by a ghost?

Why was strange things always happening to him.

The boy smiled lightly and said. "I am the spirit of your Geass"

"My, what?" Reyes said, blinking owlishly.

"Now come on" The boy said, his voice no longer sounding childish instead it was deep and intimidating. "Surely a boy like you has noticed the abilities you seem to have that nobody else possessed, like the ability to make things grow where it shouldn't be possible."

And Reyes mind flashed back to that day that started all of this.

"But if you think that's amazing than mortals truly don't know anything about this world. Making things grow and knowing people pasts, is only the very tip of the iceberg to the possibilities" The 'boy' said, "After all, you are the owner of the Five Pointed Star"

"The Five pointed what?" Reyes said.

The boy tapped his right eye and said. "In both of your eyes is a very special geass, there are geass all over the world, each having their own unique abilities, one geass allows the holder to read minds, the other can alter people's memories. However yours is the most unique even out of them all and the most powerful"

 _Geass..._ Reyes thought, was he dreaming or was there truly such a power in this world, a power to change the world as everybody know it, if he had such power than imagine how easily he could get out of here.

"You are correct" The boy said, now floating! Now Reyes was wondering if somebody had put drugs in his food. "Getting, out of here is nothing but a simple task, you could literally walk out of here right now and live your life in complete luxury and live life as a King. You could kill the very people who killed your adopted parents"

"Wait, what do you mean my 'adopted parents'" Reyes said, those were his parents right?

"The five pointed star has certain requirements for it manifest itself, after all such an amazing power doesn't come free," The boy said, ignoring his slip of the tongue. "The first requirement is that the person has to be born one half a twin"

And Reyes was shocked into silence, one half of a twin, that would mean...

"Correct" The boy said, "Somewhere out there is a person who not only looks like you but shares the same blood, his name is Lelouch and trust me, he knows absolutely nothing about you like you know absolutely nothing about him."

"And the other requirement?" Reyes said, just getting over the shock of learning he had a twin brother.

"You have to be separated close to birth." The boy said, "You were born weak and sickly, you father thought you wouldn't survive and he didn't want it getting out, that a child from his own blood was born weak. As a result, he altered the memories of the people you call your parents to make them believe that you were their own child, along with everybody in the palace, yes you are in fact a prince. The only one's who know about you is your father and mother and nobody else."

It was just one big shock after another for him. First he finds out some prick of a father separated his twin brother from him, now he was finding out he was some prince instead a regular child who managed to survive in the coldest place on earth, the people who he called his parents were just people who were only mere pawns, his father apparently had the power to alter memories and now people won't believe him if he came out about his heritage?

"Honestly, your father didn't think you would last thing long, he sent you off to Antarctica to die, so in case you do survive you wouldn't be raised in the hands of his enemies" The boy said, and before Reyes very eyes, he began to transform, he seemed to age by ten years, his hair was long and blonde, he had red eyes identically to the one's he sometimes saw in the mirror, he was out of the chains and collar and into something softer and gentler.

He looked just like, a demon prince coming out a story book.

"If your going to cry, do it now" The now man said, "Or do you want **revenge**?" Whispering in his ear, suddenly floating behind him. "Do you want revenge on the very person who sent you off to a road of hell without a second thought? A man who thinks of you as nothing but a tool to discard? Revenge on a man who would call the death of the people who sacrifice themselves for you as 'no great loss'. Just say the word, and I'll help you. I'll help, light the road you walk on with blood, I'll help deliver that man's head on a spike to you nicely wrapped and help destroy everything the man had ever accomplished in his life. Just say the word and I'll do it... _master._ "

And Reyes couldn't deny that knowing he had some powerful spiritual being at his back and call, made him feel powerful.

But he also know that this man wanted blood, Reyes could feel it in his bones, this supernatural being, wanted carriage, Reyes was tempted to let this power he apparently had go wild, he was tempted to become a monster just to see one man dead.

But.

The road to hell was usually carved with good intentions.

Anybody who know anybody in a high position would know, that power can change people, you can become a puppet to those with the cash and wealth, just ask anybody who got found it and got fired from their jobs for taking bribes.

And he would be damned if he would go down that road, he wasn't naive into thinking the world would be fixed peacefully, there would always be wars even if there was no weapons around, it was basic human nature.

No peace obtained would ever last, that was something those seeking peace refuse to see.

And bloodshed only bread more bloodshed and more hatred.

The only way, he could think about where the world would truly be at peace.

Was to take away people's humanity.

Take away the very thing that made them human, eliminate the seven sins of the world and take away the will to chose from right and wrong.

"I want you to answer me." He said, surprising him with his authority tone. "Is it possible to alter a person's humanity?"

"Humanity?" The floating spirit said, for his first master, this one was certainly interesting. "It depends on what you mean...do you want to alter somebody entire being or just change something about them, just what do you have in mind, master?"

And what he said next, had him grinning from ear to ear.

" _Oh, I like you. I like you a lot_ "

And scene!

Next chapter, with the existence of Geass revealed to him, Reyes can't help but have suspicions of what goes on behind that room and makes a plan to get into that room to confirm his suspicions. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hello, it's Mel and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year or if New Year hasn't come for you or has already passed for you, then still take this as a Happy New Year from your favourite author.

2017 was a year of ups and down for me and I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you.

Who would have thought that it has been 5 years since I began my journey on ? (I still have nightmares of how bad my first fanfiction was, till this very day) Who would have thought I would attract the attention of 610 people to this very day!

Now it does occur to me, that usually on special days like this, I release a massive amount of Chapters for multiple stories so New Year's, really shouldn't be any different, but unfortunately, I'm no longer that 15 year old girl who started writing fanfiction, when she was supposed to be preparing for her GCSE's.

I'm a young adult now and with a new year ahead of me, the pressure of life is only going to get harder from now on and I will find less and less time to continue writing.

If Fanfiction Authors got paid to write, I would be releasing three chapter's every day (no joke) but unfortunately, we don't and I need to survive.

I have no choice but to get a job.

So, I would like to sadly announce that from now on, that I will be focusing on making a good Portfolio for myself, which would no doubt take a lot of time and effort on my part. (So, if anybody is willing to hire me *hint, hint* as a writer or animator, then PM me and let's talk)

But I'm not gone.

You will occasional see me correcting a chapter or two from my many fanfiction's. (Inazuma Yosh, has offered to help me correct 'The True Alius Academy.' THANK GOD! THAT STORY IS A MESS!) and I have already planned something special in the week leading up to my birthday, so don't worry.

You'll just see a lot less of me in the future while I get my life sorted out.

Those who read my stories are like a second family to me and it sadness me to find out I can no longer ignore my age or real life.

So, everybody please wait for me.

From your loving author.

Mel.


	7. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
